Planar Feats
Version 2.8 Planar feats grant abilities at levels 1 and 6. Outsiders may not take Planar feats. All bonuses gained from Planar feats are aligned bonuses. Every Planar feat must be sponsored by a deity. 'Planar Feats' 'Eldritch Bolt Planar' You can project rays of energy. Patron: Ashur: evil or necrotic. Brigii: fire or chaos. Farkas: cold or evil. Femta: fire, good or law. Gilgadar: chaos. Ibronka: good. Ileni: any elemental. Kurush: fire. Larlon: good. Laeros: law. Lo-Tenger: n/a. Nunatii: evil or necrotic. Olanorn: law. Phoraduk: law. Rihissa: n/a. Sanselie: law. Silanihi: chaos or shock. Turmlar: good or law. Tykanria: evil. Tyntaragi: n/a. Waerdun: law. Ylsilar: poison. Fey Lords and Ladies: any. Spirits of Beyond: chaos or law. Base: Choose an elemental or aligned damage type (cannot choose positive energy). At will, you may project a 30ft ranged touch dealing one (die of the appropriate type) + your Wis or Cha modifier. It counts in all ways like a natural ranged weapon (can apply Combat Style, can change damage type with Wind of the Heavens, etc). Epic: The range increases to 120ft, and damage increases to four (dice of the appropriate type) + your Wis or Cha modifier. 'Pact-bound Flesh Planar' You are pledged to the service of non-mortal creatures. Patron: Any diety. Base: Gain resistance 5 to two damage types and an Aligned subtype. Epic: Gain DR level/material/alignment, as determined by subtype, resistances increase to 10. 'Perfected Soul Planar' You are pledged to the service of law. Patron: '''Femta, Laeros, Olanorn, Phoraduk, Sanselie, Turmlar, Waerdun, the Fey Lords and Ladies or the Spirits of Beyond. '''Base: You radiate an aura of law. Allies within ten feet receive a +2 perfection bonus to AC. Epic: Your attacks are aligned: lawful. Aura increases to thirty feet. Once per day, you may grant a bonus equal to your level on any one roll made by you or an ally within the effects of your aura.When beneficial to you, you are treated as an Outsider with the lawful subtype. 'Sacred Mark Planar' You are pledged to the service of good. Patron: Femta, Ibronka, Larlon, Turmlar or the Fey Lords and Ladies. Base: '''You radiate an aura of good. Allies within ten feet receive a +2 sacred bonus on all saves. '''Epic: Your attacks are aligned: good. Aura increases to thirty feet. Once per day, you may make an ally within your aura treat a d20 roll as a result of 15. When beneficial to you, you are treated as an Outsider with the good subtype. 'Vile Brand Planar' You are pledged to the service of evil. Laughter optional, but encouraged. Patron: '''Ashur, Farkas, Nunatii, Tykanria or the Fey Lords and Ladies. '''Base: You radiate an aura of evil. Enemies within ten feet receive -2 on all saves. Epic: Your attacks are aligned: evil. Aura increases to thirty feet. Once per day, you may make an enemy within your aura treat a d20 roll as a result of 5. When beneficial to you, you are treated as an Outsider with the evil subtype. 'Wild Heart Planar' You are pledged to the service of chaos, illogical as that may seem. Patron: '''Brigii, Gilgadar, Silanihi, the Fey Lords and Ladies or the Spirits of Beyond. '''Base: '''You radiate an aura of chaos. Enemies within ten feet receive -2 to AC. '''Epic: Your attacks are aligned: chaotic. Aura increases to thirty feet. Once per day, you may influence a die roll made by a target within your aura. The target rolls a number of dice equal to half your hit dice (round down), and takes to best or worst roll, at your discretion. When beneficial to you, you are treated as an Outsider with the chaotic subtype.